rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Index
This page is primarily designed for characters that are part of the Big Four fandom, but are added in some, if not most, Extended Universes. This page is to give any fanfiction writers ideas for what to do with their stories. Primary Films This category pertains to the original "Big Four" and their respective franchises. Brave *Merida DunBroch *Queen Elinor *King Fergus *Hamish, Hubert and Harris *Young Macintosh *Lord Macintosh *Young MacGuffin *Lord MacGuffin *Wee Dingwall *Lord Dingwall *The Witch *Mor'du How to Train Your Dragon *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Toothless *Astrid Hofferson *Stormfly *Snotlout Jorgenson *Hookfang *Fishlegs Ingerman *Meatlug *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Barf and Belch *Stoick the Vast *Skullcrusher *Gobber the Belch *Grump *Valka *Cloudjumper *Valka's Bewilderbeast *Eret *Drago Bludvist *Drago's Bewilderbeast *Light Fury *Grimmel the Grisly *Zephyr Haddock *Nuffink Haddock *Night Lights DreamWorks Dragons *Mildew *Alvin the Treacherous *Dagur the Deranged *Shattermaster *Sleuther *Heather *Windshear *Trader Johann *Gustav Larson *Fanghook *Queen Mala *Throk *Atali *Viggo Grimborn *Ryker Grimborn *Krogan Rise of the Guardians *Jack Frost *Nicholas St. North *E. Aster Bunnymund *Toothiana *Baby Tooth *Sanderson Mansnoozie *Pitch Black *Nightmares *Jamie Bennett *Sophie Bennett The Guardians of Childhood *The Man in the Moon *Nightlight *Ombric Shalazar *Katherine *Kailash *Mother Nature *The Monkey King Tangled *Rapunzel Corona *Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maximus *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *Pub Thugs *King Frederic of Corona *Queen Arianna of Corona *Captain of the Guards Tangled: The Series *Cassandra *Lady Caine *Varian *Quirin *Lance Strongbow *Xavier *Willow *Angry and Red *Adira *The Baron *Stalyan *Anthony the Weasel *Hector *Zhan Tiri *King Edmund *Lord Demanitus *Vigor Secondary Films This category pertains to honorary members of the "Big Four" and their respective franchises. Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Tadashi Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *GoGo Tomago *Fred *Yokai *Cass Hamada Big Hero 6: The Series *Professor Granville *Karmi *Richardson Mole *High Voltage *Globby *Momakase *Mr. Sparkles *Noodle Burger Boy *Baron Von Steamer *Obake *Trina *Mini-Max *Wendy Wower *Liv Amara *Di Amara *Chris *Megan Cruz *Chief Cruz Disney Fairies *Tinker Bell *Silvermist *Vidia *Iridessa *Rosetta *Fawn *Periwinkle *Terence *Zarina *Nyx Epic *Mary Katherine *Professor Bomba *Nod *Ronin *Queen Tara *Mandrake *Dagda *Boggans *Marigold *Leafmen *Jinn Frozen *Queen Elsa *Princess Anna *Kristoff Bjorgman *Sven *Olaf *Prince Hans *King Agnarr of Arendelle *Queen Iduna of Arendelle *Trolls *Grand Pabbie *Trader Oaken *Lieutenant Mattias *Yelana *Ryder *Honeymaren *Bruni Hotel Transylvania *Mavis Dracula *Jonathan *Count Dracula *Dennis *Vlad *Abraham Van Helsing *Ericka Van Helsing Hotel Transylvania: The Series *Lydia Dracula *Hank N Stein *Pedro *Wendy Blob Moana *Moana Waialiki *Maui *Heihei *Pua *Tui *Sina *Gramma Tala *Te Fiti *Tamatoa *Kakamora The Croods *Eep Crood *Guy *Belt *Grug Crood *Ugga Crood *Thunk Crood *Sandy Crood *Gran *Chunky *Bear Owl *Douglas The Lorax *The Once-ler *The Lorax *Ted Wiggins *Audrey *Aloysius O'Hare Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *King Candy *Yesss *Shank Tertiary Films This category pertains to characters and franchises that are added by some contributors of the fandom, but hold no real impact on the fandom as a whole. Note: Do not add said characters, notes or categories from this page onto the wiki without prior consent from the majority of the editors. Please place your requests in the Forums or Blogs for access. Ballerina/Leap! *Felicie *Victor *Odette *Louis Merante *Rudolph *Nora *Dora *Camille Le Haut *Regine Le Haut Bolt *Penny Forrester *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino Coco *Miguel Rivera *Dante *Héctor Rivera *Mamá Coco *Imelda Rivera *Pepita *Ernesto de la Cruz Coraline *Coraline Jones *Wybie Lovat *The Cat *The Beldam/Other Mother Despicable Me *Margo Gru *Edith Gru *Agnes Gru *Gru *Dr. Nefario *Minions *Vector *Lucy Wilde *El Macho *Antonio Perez *Scarlet Overkill *Herb Overkill *Dru Gru *Balthazar Bratt Home *Tip Tucci *Oh *Pig *Captain Smek *Kyle *The Gorg *Lucy Tucci Inside Out *Riley Andersen *Jill Andersen *Bill Andersen *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear *Bing Bong *Jangles the Clown Justin and the Knights of Valour *Justin *Talia *Gustav *Heraclio Kubo and the Two Strings *Kubo *Monkey/Sariatu *Beetle/Hanzo *Raiden the Moon King *Karasu and Washi the Sisters Meet the Robinsons *Wilbur Robinson *Lewis Robinson *Franny Robinson *[[Michael Goob Yagoobian]] *DOR-15 Megamind * Megamind * Roxanne * Minion * Metro Man * Hal/Titan/Tighten Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Sherman Peabody *Penny Peterson *Mr. Peabody ParaNorman *Norman Babcock *Neil Downe *Courtney Babcock *Mitch Downe *Agatha Prenderghast The Book of Life *Manolo Sánchez *Maria Posada *Joaquin Mondragon *La Muerte *Xibalba The Incredibles *Bob Parr *Helen Parr *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Frozone *Edna Mode *Mirage *Syndrome *Tony Rydinger *Omnidroid *Voyd *Brick *Krushauer *He-Lectrix *Screech *Reflux *Winston Deavor *Evelyn Deavor *Screenslaver Category:Fandom Category:Content